


All The Time in The World

by QuidditchNerd99



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anger, Cute, Fluff, Frustration, Future, In Love, M/M, Merlin takes care of Arthur, Pining, Resurrection, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Boys, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidditchNerd99/pseuds/QuidditchNerd99
Summary: Some days Merlin considered using Excalibur on himself, finally being able to rest, at peace in the spirit world. But right as he would choose to do it, he would opt out. Not for his safety, no matter how lonely and miserable a life he lived, and he did not fear death, but for Arthur. He refused to leave Arthur alone and confused in an ever changing world. It was much past his sense of duty and loyalty to the former king. It was love. Love, in its purest form; selfless, unconditional, unceasing. And felt within every single pore of his body, Merlin knew Arthur felt the same. They would always be there for each other, no matter what. Together always. Merlin and Arthur. Arthur and Merlin.Just another resurrection fic. Hoping to make this a series where they eventually make it to the spirit world and reunite with their friends and family.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (past), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merthur
Kudos: 7





	All The Time in The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm looking to make this into a series where (if you read the whole description) they do end up in the spirit world and can be with their friends (plus they would then be _together_!). So eventually a happy ending for everyone! Let me know if I should! Hopefully you enjoy this one! Plus comments make my day! :)

Every time Arthur rose Merlin was there. Holding his hand, teaching him about the new fashions and technologies, showing him the ropes, and lending a shoulder to cry on when the homesickness grew too strong. In every life they became impossibly closer, clinging to the last remnants of Camelot and their friends in each other. Disappointed but not surprised that they were the only two who kept coming back. It was a lonely way of life, Arthur forced to keep being brought back to life, Merlin immortal, though it did have its occasional ups. They missed their friends and family, Camelot and its people. Some days Merlin considered using Excalibur on himself, finally being able to rest, at peace in the spirit world. But right as he would choose to do it, he would opt out. Not for his safety, no matter how lonely and miserable a life he lived, and he did not fear death, but for Arthur. He refused to leave Arthur alone and confused in an ever changing world. Sometimes he wondered if one day, Arthur would rest forever, if they could both be put at peace, meeting up with the Knights and Gwen and (he hoped) Morgana. Back when she was full of hope and love, back when she was everyone’s friend. He missed Gaius and his mother and Will. But the most important person in his life was Arthur. And Merlin would never leave him alone in this harsh, uncaring world. It was much past his sense of duty and loyalty to the former king. It was love. Love, in its purest form; selfless, unconditional, unceasing. And felt within every single pore of his body, Merlin knew Arthur felt the same. They would always be there for each other, no matter what, caring for each other, protecting one another. Together always. Merlin and Arthur. Arthur and Merlin.

The first few times Arthur woke were difficult for the both of them. After their initial excitement over seeing a familiar face, Arthur would sink into a dark stupor. Sulking, shouting, and even throwing things at Merlin. The warlock knew that it was just frustration and shock to having nothing left from his time, lost in the future – strange and foreign to the young king. That Arthur wasn’t mad at _Merlin_ , but the angry, hate-filled words still held a grain of truth to them, cutting deeper than knives. After his fits of anger, Arthur would always pick some flowers and apologize to Merlin, the regret and pain clear in his bright blue eyes. They would lay on the grass, usually in a forest, and watch the stars rise, twinkling in the night sky like beacons of hope. _At least those are the same as the ones from home, Merlin._

It took a while to break Arthur’s habit of flinching away from his magic and even longer for Arthur to stop treating him as a servant. _Fetch me some grapes, Merlin, I’m absolutely_ starved _. No, I will bloody well not! I am no longer your servant, Arthur. Get your own grapes, you utter prat!_ But now that the blond could acknowledge the brunet as his friend rather than hiding it, Merlin started opening up to Arthur, telling him all that happened around Camelot _while you were so arrogantly staring down your nose! Ow!_ Which in turn helped Arthur over his fear of sorcerers. And no, Arthur never scolded him for use of magic or shunned him for his spells, but he grew up with a father who hated them, burned anyone who might have even ever spoken with one, without a shred of evidence. And Merlin knew Arthur was trying his hardest to accept magic, but living in a shadow of fear and hatred of it, where the only times he heard of magic was when it had done something evil – well, that would take some time to get over.

And slowly, over the lifetimes they had lived together, their bond became stronger than ever. Though yes, it was strong before, it grew more powerful as secrets were out of the bag. They didn’t have to hide their friendship from anyone anymore; status didn’t matter.

Romance was a subject they skirted around. Arthur missed Guinevere painfully for the first few lives. Slowly that pain turned into bittersweet memories as he healed, though her memories were never far from mind. Their love for each other was strong, unwavering, in all senses; friendship, camaraderie, romantic, platonic. But the time for romantic love wasn’t ever right. Guinevere, the prejudice against same-sex love both in the eras they lived through and (mainly) the taboo ingrained in Arthur’s head. Not only was it forbidden to love a servant (even if Merlin wasn’t one anymore), but to love a man – and a servant man nonetheless – well, Arthur would have lost his head. And so, it was never the right time. But then, in the late eighteen hundreds, when secret bars and shops started to open up for men attracted to other men, Arthur slowly started to become more partial to his feelings. They started walking closer together – close enough to feel the heat of the other – and hands would occasionally brush, both shivering at the contact. Sometimes, when Arthur was feeling particularly bold, he would interlock their pinkies together. A seemingly tiny gesture meaning everything to Merlin, filling him with hope. And when Merlin squeezed back, the tension held in Arthur’s regal posture would dissipate. And slowly, over the next few centuries, as being gay became more and more accepted, Arthur slowly came out of his shell. Randomly hugging Merlin, occasionally brushing his lips across the brunet’s cheeks or forehead, holding his hand. Sure, maybe their relationship wasn’t conventional, but when had it ever been? And Merlin wouldn’t rush things. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
